Dead Silence
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: Based off the awesome movie known as Dead Silence, obviously. Rated T for some violence and language. Please R&R all reviews accepted. Eventual TemSas. Enjoy. A little ooc, but still, it'll get better.
1. Dead Silence: The Prologue

-1**Dead Silence.**

**  
Prologue.**

Run. That's all that was running through my mind right now. I have to get there, as fast as I can. I have to get to them! No matter what, I can't stop now!

I never thought I would die this way. I always imagined that I would be the one to kill myself, not like this!

I'm almost there. Just a little more. I'm so tired. My legs are aching, my heart is racing, but I can't stop now! Not yet….

As I sprint up to the gates of the old mansion, I see the gates beginning to close. No! I feel my heart sink.

How did I even get into this mess? I guess I sort of remember this mess….

But all that I really know right now, is I have to stop this, now!

This is…dead silence….

**Okay, I know this is kind of yeah, but hey, I promise it'll get better later. I'm going to try and update at least on of my stories everyday. As you can probably tell from the title, I based this off of the movie, Dead Silence. Anyways, if you think this sounds good, review and I'll write up Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

-1**Dead Silence.**

**Chapter One. The Beginning.**

It was a stormy morning, but I had slept soundly that previous night. The only thing that had awoken me this morning was the banging at my front door.

I woke up with a start to the noise of someone, or something, banging on my door. I groggily, and somewhat hesitantly got up and walked out of my room and down the hall - and a few flights of stairs- to the front door.

I had very recently moved into this old mansion that my recently deceased aunt that I never knew about left for me. I didn't like it for it was far too quiet and cut off from civilization, but I moved in despite myself.

To move in, I had to move to this small town called Konohagakure, or Konoha for short. I had been born and grew up there for a few years until I moved to a town called Suna. I would be going to a school named after the city; Konoha High.

Now, walking up to the door, I looked out through the peep hole on it to see who it was. No one was there. That's strange.

I sighed as I opened the door and stepped out to look around. If only I hadn't tripped over something…. I looked back to see what I tripped over. There was a large, black, wooden box wrapped with a red ribbon. I wonder how I didn't see that?

I looked around, all over the mansion, but didn't find anyone in sight. There wasn't even any evidence like footprints in the mud around. That's very strange….

I picked up the box --it turned out to be very light, making me more curious as to what it holds-- and walked inside with it. I gently set it down on the small black coffee table and left to my room, I would open it when I finished getting ready, today being my first day at my new high school.

I walked all the way back up to my room -- which was on the third floor -- and grabbed all my bathroom necessities. I walked to the bathroom and did all the usually morning stuff; shower, brushing teeth, doing hair, etc., with the curiosity of what lies within that box running through my mind at almost all times.

I walked back to my room and picked out my outfit for the day. I ended up choosing a pair of tight black and purple Tripp pants with a skin tight black and purple stripped shirt. I pulled on some black combat boots with buckles to accompany the outfit and did my make-up, which included purple eyeliner, black mascara, and some clear lip gloss. I pulled on a pair of purple fishnets with black fingerless gloves over and headed downstairs.

Hesitantly, I pulled off the top of the box. Inside on the very top was a bouquet of black and red roses. I took them out and put them aside. That's very strange to me, no one has ever sent me flowers….Oh well. I thought as I looked back inside. Hm, that's strange….

The next thing inside was another box. But this one was different; it had the peculiar shape of a coffin. I pulled it out gently and set it down on the table next to the bigger box. I wonder what's inside?

With a deep breath, I pulled off the top of the miniature coffin and looked inside. It was…a dummy? Yeah, it was some sort of dummy.

I picked it up gently, it looked very delicate, and looked over it. It was done over with excruciating detail. I wonder who would make such a marvelous thing and most of all why they would send it to me?

As I laid it back gently in the coffin, I noticed a card fall from it's jacket pocket. I picked it up, being curious. Hesitantly, I opened up the folded piece of elegant paper. In formal hand writing, there only lay a single name; Charles. Charles? That must be the dummy's name. Hm, he looks like a Charles…..

I laughed quietly at my stupidity and put the name tag back in his inner jacket pocket before looking at it one more time. Now that I think about it, he's actually kind of creepy…but it a beautiful sort of way.

I felt myself shiver slightly as I closed him inside the dark abyss known as his coffin. Suddenly in a hurry to get out of the house, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Running to the gate, I noticed it was still locked. That's strange….If it's been locked, how could someone have gotten in? I decided to shrug it off. I was letting this dummy thing get to me.

After unlocking and locking the gate behind me, I kept running, wanting to get as far away from the mansion as possible. I was running across the street now when some dude on a motorcycle came out of no where and almost hit me. He would have hit me too, if it wasn't for some blonde dude pushing me out of the way…at least I think it was a dude….

"Hey, un! Are you trying to get yourself killed, un?!" He said. Yeah, it was a he. But what was up with his speech? He keeps saying 'un' after each sentence….

"No, I was passing through and the fuck-tard came out of no where. Thank you." I explained/thanked. It was true….

He only smiled. "You're welcome un! Umm….?" He trailed off, asking for my name.

"It's only common courtesy to state your own name before asking for another's." I replied, smirking. He pouted.

"That's no fun, un." He complained. "But it's true. I'm Deidera, un." He said, smiling.

"I'm Temari. Nice meeting you, Deidera." I said, smiling some. He obviously bought it. Ugh, it's so easy to fool people….

"You too, un! Hey, do you go to Konoha High, un?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, actually. Today's my first day." I explained to him.

"Oh, that's cool, un. Do you want to walk to school together, un?" He asked, still looking a little curious.

"Hm, sure." I agreed. How bad could it be? Maybe I'd even have some 'friends' for once.

"Yay! …un." He exclaimed, smiling. He was so happy….I wondered how anyone could possibly be so happy….

We started on our way to school, making occasional small talk. I could see he was trying his hardest and I felt a little guilty for not letting it get to me. After about ten more minutes, we were at the school and he was dragging me to meet his friends.

Great, I thought as I sighed inwardly. This should be a fun year at school! Not.


	3. Chapter Two: We Are Not Alone

-1**Chapter Two. We Are Not Alone.**

We had just walked up to the school and now I was going to meet his friends. Could this day get any worse?

Oh great. I shouldn't have thought that. Now, the 'lovely' rain has decided to accompany the 'charming' thunder and 'dashing' lightning.

We hurried and ran inside like the staff directed us. Ha, I didn't have to meet his friends yet for we had to go straight to class. We didn't have to learn anything yet, we could hang out. At least I could be alone.

Deidera walked me all the way to my class, which was in a totally different hall then his. Gosh, what's this dude's problem?

"Here's your class, un! I'll see you later, un!" He called as he headed towards his. I only nodded slightly and waved in response and walked in. I sighed as I realized that I hadn't even gone to my locker yet. What a drag…Great, I guess some habits don't fully wear off….

I sighed again as I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the darkest corner. The class wasn't very full yet and there wasn't a teacher around, so I took out my ipod and put it on full blast while listening to 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow' by Silverstein. I took my sketchpad out of my book bag along with a pencil and started drawing.

As the room started to fill up, I started to forget where I was and dropped my guard, singing along.

"Here today, gone tomorrow. We're saying our good-byes. Drive away from the past. Don't be sad, don't feel sorrow. The memories in our hearts, I won't forget! I won't forget! All my life, I've never felt so strong as when we're all together. All my days, I've never felt so powerless when you were taken away. We'll say good-bye, but we won't forget the liberty and fortitude! Here today, gone tomorrow. We're saying our good-byes. Drive away from the past. Don't be sad, don't feel sorrow. The memories in our hearts, I won't forget! I won't for-" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder.

Startled, I looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and baby blue eyes. I turned off my ipod.

"Yes?" I asked seeming patient. Yeah, really, I was sooo impatient….

"Yeah, um, just what the fuck do you think you're doing? You're voice is so hideous and you're sitting in Sasuke-kun's seat!" she said. Ugh, her voice was so squeaky.

"Well, I _was_ singing, drawing, listening to music, sitting here, breathing, etc. that is, until your stupid squeaky voice interrupted me. Now, do you have a problem that concerns you and not your 'precious Sausy-kun'?" I asked calmly. I didn't even know who this Sausy dude was, but he sounded like a prick.

She gasped. "How dare you insult Sasuke-kun?!" Ugh, I was getting a head ache from just listening to her.

"That's enough, Pig." Said a male voice. It was strange, filled with hate. I looked up to the sound of the voice and saw a guy.

He had black hair with a hint of blue, onyx eyes, and pale skin. He wore normal fitting black and blue Tripp pants, a skin-tight black and blue tee, and a pair of combat buckled boots for guys with black and blue stripped arm warmers. He had on some blue eyeliner, with I think a hint of black mascara, and his nails were painted black. Either he was gay, or he was fucking awesome. I had to admit, he was kind of cute.

"But Sasuke-kun!!" She started. He glared at her and she shut up, walking away with her head down having been rejected.

"Tch, stupid fan girls," we both said at the same time. I looked at him in surprise and he did the same. We both then chuckled.

"Sorry about her, she's Ino Yamanaka, my 'biggest fan'. You're new here, right? I think I would have seen you before if you weren't. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said, holding out his hand for a hand shake. He seemed friendly, and like someone I'd get along with, so I shook his hand.

"It's alright. And yeah, I just moved here on Saturday. It's nice meeting you, Sasuke. I'm Temari No Sabaku." I said. I think maybe I could get along with him.

"So where'd you move from?" He asked, taking the seat right next to me.

"Um, from a town not too far, Sunagakure," I explained. He strangely seemed interested.

"That's cool. Can I see your schedule?" He asked me, curiosity showing through his eyes.

"Um, sure," I agreed as I took my schedule out of my handbag and handed it to him. He glanced over it quickly then smiled.

"Hey, we have the exact same schedule. I'll show you to your classes if you want," he offered. I thought about it for a moment.

"Hm, sure." I agreed.

"Nice. I'll introduce you to my friends at lunch if you want," he said.

"I think I'd like that," I said, smiling. But this time, it was a real smile, the first in years.

**Okay! Now, I've gotten a few people telling me things about this story. Now, It's not going to be just like Dead Silence, I'm changing quite a few things. And yeah, a few characters are going to be ooc. Please review, I'll accept all types. And sorry I haven't been updating daily, it's been hard with all the state testing. But I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter Three: Stalker

**Chapter Three. Stalker.**

Sasuke and I talked for a while more. Somehow, he ended up getting my number, I ended up with his address, and an invitation to a sleepover he was having up-coming weekend. And somehow, we both barely finished talking 35 minutes after the bell rang. And the teacher was still nowhere in sight.

"Is the teacher usually this late?" I asked him, curiously. Either this was one weird teacher, or he was one cool teacher. He only nodded. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped a man with silver hair, one visible green eye, and the rest of his face covered in a mask of some sort.

Strangely, when the teacher walked in, the class didn't stop talking. It was as if he was invisible, another student, or they just didn't notice him. What was wrong with these people? Did they want detention? Not that I had any problem with detention, I was usually in it myself, but seriously, and who tries to get a detention on purpose?

"Isn't that the teacher? Should he be telling us to shut up or something?" I asked him. Usually, my past Home base teachers always wanted us quiet at our desks, reading. He chuckled.

"No, he's cool. We can do whatever we want as long as we don't bother his reading," he explained. I looked back at the teacher now. He was reading. If what Sasuke said was true, then we were in trouble. Pig was walking up to him.

I saw them talking, then point/glance over here. I looked down as they looked over, drawing again. I heard Sasuke growl.

"Stupid pig…." he muttered under his breath. I'm sure it wasn't meant for anyone to hear.

The next thing I knew, the whole class was confused. Why? Well--

"Alright class, shut-up. We've just got a complaint. Apparently there's a new girl and she tried to start a fight with…Ino," he said, having to glance back at Ino to remember who before looking back at me. "Is this true, New Girl?" He asked, not having my name.

I looked back from Ino to him before deciding to answer. "No, she tried to pick a fight with me. I simply was defending myself." I answered. What? It was true.

He looked over at Ino and I could have sworn that he muttered something like 'Pathetic pig' or something else along those lines. I chuckled inwardly. It seems like no one really likes her around here.

He walked back to his desk and sat down just as the bell rang, signaling the release of class. I gathered my things and walked over to the door, where Sasuke was waiting.

"We should go to your locker, you might not want to carry all of your books around all day," He told me. He was right; all these books were kind of weighing me down. (They gave her all of her books and supplies when she moved in, when she enrolled at the school)

He chuckled some, much to my dismay and grabbed my book bag from me.

"This is heavy?" He asked as he slung it over his shoulder. I stared at him in disbelief as he started walking.

He glanced back, smirking.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He said mockingly. I crossed my arms and started walking with him. We walked all the way to another classroom that was slowly starting to fill up.

"Hey, weren't we going to go to my locker?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, we were," He started to explain. "But I thought this was easier." Not exactly the response I wanted….

"Show-off…." I muttered under my breath. He only chuckled. "Now give me back my bag!" I shouted as I reached out to grab it.

"Nope," He merely stated before raising it up with one hand, out of my reach. Not fair, he's taller then me….

After a few more minutes and attempts to get my bag back, I decided to give up. We were late for class as it is and I don't like being the center of attention.

"Let's just get to class…." I sighed. He was just so difficult.

"Fine…." he seemed a little disappointed. I smiled in victory and began to walk. He began to walk the opposite way. I looked back at him.

"Where are you going? Our next class is this way, you even said so yourself!" I exclaimed, wanting to know what the hell he was thinking. He gave me a blank stare, and the next thing I know--

"OH YEAH, HUH! I FORGOT!!" He shouted out. I covered my ears. He can yell…I'm officially surprised. I just shook my head and walked off to class, he eventually stopped standing there and caught up to me, I'm not sure when though. I was just busy with the fact that we just walked into our second period class and now everyone's attention was on us.

"Um…" I said, dumbfounded. The teacher, some weird dude, looked at us.

"Sasuke, you're late," he said as he looked at Sasuke. Then he looked at me. "And you are?"

"I'm a person, a new student in this class, don't expect any introductions, find out who I am on your own." I stated boredly.

"Um, okay??" The teacher and the class said all in union.

"Okay, I'm Temari No Sabaku. Don't mess with me or I'll get you back." I said, smiling innocently before walking to the very back to sit down next to Sasuke. Yay, he left the corner seat for me. I could tell as I walked though, that the class and teacher were all looking at me with strange and confused looks. Haha, I love making people feeling confused.

"Um, well, let's continue then…." Said our very confused reading teacher, whom I found out was Azuma-sensei later on that day.

The class drowned on and on and on and I was sooo bored. Finally, after what seemed an eternity (it was really only an hour and ten minutes, we were five minutes late) the bell rang and students rushed out. Pretty much all the rest of the classes went just like this.

Oh, you don't even know what my schedule looks like. Here, this is it;

**(A/N: They have 8 periods total, with 2 electives and this is all just totally randomly made up)**

**Student: Temari No Sabaku**

**Period 1 – Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake**

**Period 2 – Reading with Sarutobi Azuma**

**Period 3 – English with Anko Mitarashi**

**Period 4 – Science with Orochimaru**

**Period 5 – Lunch/Free period**

**Period 6 – Drama with Arashi Yondaime**

**Period 7 – Math with Kakashi Hatake**

**Period 8 – Music with Shizune**

**Locker Combination/Number: 666 / 13-25-9**

Well, anyways, now, it was at the almost ending of 4th period. So far, Kakashi-sensei was pretty cool, so was Azuma-sensei and Anko-sensei, well, when she wanted to be. Orochimaru was just creepy…. and a freak, like, majorly a freak. He kept picking on me, and I'm just here like 'Hey, doesn't the phrase I'm new and the other one don't mess with me mean anything to you?? At all??' So, yeah….

The bell just barely rang. It's about time! Gosh….

Now, Sasuke was literally dragging me down the halls towards his locker. It turns out my locker was supposed to be right next to his. Yeah, that's right, I _still_ haven't seen my locker. Sasuke's just too full of himself.

"I can walk you know…" I stated, tired of being dragged through the halls and receiving all the weird stares.

Just then he dropped me. "I know." We were right in front of the locker now. Oh, why do I even try?

Yeah, in these past few hours (about 5 hours total now; each class is one hour and fifteen minutes and passing periods are three minutes), Sasuke and me have become really good friends. Though, I know I shouldn't, I can't help it. There's just something about him that draws me in.

I stood up and entered in my combination before opening the door. He opened his while I was putting in the combination. As soon as I opened the locker door, I gasped and froze. In my locker…was Charles….

I must have been really shocked and that gasp really loud because the next thing I knew; Sasuke was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hey, Tems, are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned. I nodded, probably really slowly. He followed my gaze to the locker's contents and saw Charles. "Hey, what's this freaky puppet thing doing in here?" He asked himself before picking it up. A note fell. He picked it up, reading it out loud.

"_Temari,_

_Don't try to escape. There's not escaping Mary Shaw._

_Why did you leave me? I'm real too I have feelings. _

_Oh well, you'll all just die soon!_

_Beware the stare of Mary Shaw._

_She had no children, only Dolls._

_And if you see Her in your dreams,_

_Be sure you never, ever scream._

_Love Dearly,_

_Charles."_

He looked a little freaked out, but hey, I couldn't blame him. The puppet was a stalker!

"What do you want me to do with it?" He asked. I raised a shaky finger and pointed to the trashcan against the wall before putting my un-needed books away, only grabbing the one needed for next period. The halls were empty for the most part. Most students had gone off to the cafeteria with their friends. Sasuke understood what I wanted though. He took the dummy and the note and stuffed them in the trash.

I closed my locker and I walked down the hall, really slowly. Sasuke must have been impatient. Why? Well….

"Sasuke! Put me down!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the nearly empty halls.

"No, you walk too slow and my friends are waiting for me." He replied. What's going on? He was carrying me bridal-style down the hallways and I had to hold onto his neck for fear that he'd drop me. I obviously had no say in this….

A little bit later, we were at the door of the cafeteria. He walked in and to the back of the line, still carrying me. People were staring and I was blushing from embarrassment (I could feel it), so I buried my face in his chest out of reflex, not really realizing it.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Temari buried her face in Sasuke's chest, being embarrassed to death. Sasuke chuckled at her antics, not realizing that he himself was blushing very slightly. He somehow got lunch for both of them and walked over to the table at which his friends resided while all carrying Temari.

"Can you please put me down now?" She asked politely, hoping it would work. Instead, he sat her up in his lap and put his arms on the table on either side of her, trapping her.

Everyone at that table was looking at them in shock.

"Nope." He simply stated. She pouted.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I trapped her in my lap. I just hoped I wasn't blushing…. The dobe would never let me live this down….

I sighed inwardly as she pouted. Damn! Why did she have to do this to me? Though I would never admit this out loud, I think I'm developing something for her….

"Why not?" She asked sulkingly.

"Look around the table, there's no where else to sit. Anyways, let's get introductions finished!" I said quickly, using all excuses possible at the moment.

"Anyways, everyone, this is Temari No Sabaku, the new exchange student. Temari, this is Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba," I said, pointing to everyone in that order. "There are a few more people, but they're suspended right now for fighting," I explained, seeing her nod.

We all started chatting, all becoming good friends and getting to know Temari. Little did we (Temari and I) know, another group of students stopped right behind us. They were….

**Okay, time to end this. Next time; The Fight. Review please. **J


	5. Chapter Four: Wtf!

**Chapter Four: Wtf?!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

They all started chatting, all getting to know everyone better. Little did they know, that amidst the conversation, a group of students stopped right behind us. They were….

Well, we don't really know who _all_ of them are, but we do know one of them: Deidara!

"Tem-chan??" he asked, not knowing why she was with Sasuke. She looked back, a momentary expression of curiosity on her face.

"Oh, hey, Dei-kun." She said, smiling at him. She honestly had no clue what he was doing there.

"What are you doing with these guys? And on that dork?" Deidara asked her, glaring at the rest of the table, but smiling at her.

"Um, well, they're my friends, and as for him, there's no other spots around the table," she told him. He didn't believe her.

"M-hm, right. Now then, let's go! You have to go meet my friends!" He exclaimed, walking closer and puller her closer to him and away from Sasuke. This got Sasuke mad.

"Sorry, but she was eating with _us_," he shot at Deidara, pulling Temari back towards him. Deidara glared at him and Sasuke shot an icy glare right back.

"Hey, just stop already! We don't want to see you two fighting!" Temari said. They both ignored her and continued the glaring contest.

"Oh well, she wants to sit with _us_! Don't you Tem-chan?" He asked her, not really wanting a reply but still pulled her back towards himself.

"No, she wants to sit with _us_!" Sasuke said, pulling Temari back and sitting her on his lap.

"Stop it already! I'm not a freakin' tug-a-war rope!!" She yelled. They both still ignored her.

Suddenly, "_Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be_ --" Naruto and Kiba were singing that until Neji and Sakura bonked them upside their heads.

Both Deidara and Sasuke were looking at them like 'wtf' and were momentarily distracted from Temari. Little did they know, is that when they were distracted, Hinata and Sai slipped Temari away from them. Meanwhile, Tenten had really no clue on what was going on, as did Deidara's friends.

By the time that Deidara and Sasuke had realized that Temari was gone, Hinata and Sai were already walking through on the top floor with Temari.

"Why is the top floor all abandoned and yeah?" Temari asked, looking around. All the lockers were dented and busted, there were cobwebs hanging almost everywhere, there was dust caking everything, spiders crawling. Over all, it was an awesome spooky abandoned place.

"There are so many rumors about why it's like this. No one really knows, and everyone who does know is like, ninety-eight years old," Hinata explained.

'That's strange….' I thought as we slipped into an empty classroom.

"If this is so abandoned, why don't we just stay out in the halls?" she asked.

"The group is always hanging out up here. They don't go into this classroom though, so it's a good place to hide you." Sai explained. "We have to go back now though before we're noticed. When the bell rings, just tell them you got lost if you run into anyone."

I nodded in understanding. Cool, I get to ditch the rest of the day in an old spooky floor of this ancient school.

After they both left (the bell signaling the end of lunch had rung), I began to explore. I started with the classroom. There wasn't really anything interesting around in here. No wonder they had avoided this room.

There was nothing but old textbooks, broken pencils, and other ruined school supplies everywhere. I didn't even bother checking in the desks.

I was about to leave this room to go check another room out, when something white caught my eye.

It was strange and intrigued me because everything that had been white in this room was more of a faded yellow color or so dusty it looked gray.

I walked over. It was sticking out from a student's desk. Gently pulling it out, I saw it was a folded piece of paper, like a note. Curiously, I opened it.

_Dear Temari,_

_  
Yay! You found another one!_

_Or rather not so yay for you…._

_Anyways, I'm on a hunt._

_And the prize is you._

_You have until the final bell to get away._

_Or you're so dead._

_Isn't this so fun? Doll hunting woman?_

_So glad you agree!_

_You're time starts…now!_

_Love Dearly,_

_Charles._

She was officially creeped out. Who the hell kept doing all this to her?

She looked around the room. 'It must be just a hoax….' She thought, not seeing anything suspicious. She really hoped it was a hoax….

She slipped out of the room, now eager to look around some more. It was about half way through eighth period when she was walking up to the very last door.

It didn't look like the others. It was a steel door with no windows. All the other doors were wooden with a rectangular window allowing you to see (well not really because of all the dust) inside the room. This one also had a different handle from the others. It was…strange….

Curiously, she tried the door. She heard a click, telling her that it was unlocked. Bracing herself for the worst, she opened the door quickly, only to be frozen in horror. It was just like a normal classroom, except for the contents.

Inside were rotting bones hanging from the ceiling and tons of dolls on the walls encased in glass. On the other wall, it looked like little experiments were in small glass jars that lined the walls.

Temari walked in, horrified. As she walked passed the dolls, she couldn't help but feel as if they were all watching her every move, just waiting for her to make a mistake, any mistake, so they could swarm down and kill her torturously.

She walked over still, walking around the skeletons/rotting bodies until she got to the jars. Looking in at them, they looked as if they contained different body parts. One had a liquid that looked just like blood. Another one had what looked like eyes in it. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Looking to face the back of the room, she stopped where she was and starred. Right there sitting on a desk, was Charles.

Not bothering to look back, she ran and slammed the door behind her. She ran back to the first classroom Hinata and Sai told her to stay in and ran to the corner and sat, hugging her knees, horrified.

She was there for another few minutes (though to her it seemed like hours) and didn't even realize it when 4 people walked into the room.

"Hey, look, it's a little pussy bitch!" shouted one of them.

"Hidan, leave her alone, she looks so shaken up." Said the other. The one called Hidan smirked and walked up to her.

"Come on, Sasori, you can't tell me it doesn't look like fun fucking around with the bitch."

"Sasori has a point. She looks as if she needs help." Said another one.

"Aww, you guys fucking suck! Burn in fucking hell!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan, listen to Sasori and Kisame. She needs help." Said the last and fourth.

"Fine Itachi," said Hidan as he walked over and kneeled down beside her. There was something about her he found…interesting anyways. "Are you okay, miss?"

The other three were shocked beyond belief. Hidan just listened to Itachi, was nice to someone, and didn't cuss!

"Is he feeling alright?" The one called Kisame asked.

"I'm not sure…." Said the one named Sasori.

"Just be glad he's helping." Itachi stated.

While they were discussing this, Hidan was having a rather…interesting? conversation with Temari.

"I said, are you okay, miss?" He asked/repeated.

Temari looked up at him, eyes full of fear. "Y-yeah…I'm perfectly fine…." She replied, shaking slightly.

"No you're not, now come one, show me what's wrong. Please?" He asked, wanting to find out what got her so shaken up.

"O-okay…" she said in defeat, seeing no point in arguing.

She took the hand he offered her as he pulled her up rather gently and let her lead him to the source of her fright. She led him all the way to the steel door at the back and when she got there she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked, seeing how she stopped.

"I'm not going in there." She said rather bluntly. "I'm not going in there again!"

Not seeing what could be so bad about the room, he sighed and walked in on his own. After a few more minutes, he walked back out, slightly frowning. "This isn't something that should be hanging around a school. Come on, let's get you off of this floor. The bell's about to ring anyways." He stated, wanting nothing more then to get her away from that place. She had no problem with that.

**Okay, now I know some of you are thinking 'wtf? This is just all stupid and fucked up! What the hell is this girl thinking, writing crap like this!' but trust me, it'll get way better later on. Please review!**


End file.
